After Endor
by ArwenSolo
Summary: The Empire has finally been defeated, but now Han and Luke must face a future without the one they love most. Extremely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**My sincere apologies to all Leia fans! Myself included.**

"How is she?" Han asked the medical droid who stood in front of him.  
"The princess received multiple blaster shots to the stomach. It is doubtful that she will survive."  
The droid's matter-of-fact tone infuriated Han. He stood up and knocked it to the floor, then strode past and tried to shove open the door of the surgery room. Another droid approached him. "Open the door!" he snapped.  
The droid shook its mechanical head. "You may not enter, General. The surgery has only just been completed."  
Han ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't let Leia die. _She shouldn't have been with me on Endor – I should've made her stay with Ackbar._ He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and heard Luke's voice. "Calm down, Han. They'll let us in soon. I'm sure she will be alright."  
"It's all my fault."  
"No, it's not." Somehow, Han could tell that Luke was just as worried as he was, but he allowed the Jedi to lead him back to where Lando and Chewbacca sat on a low bench. Most of the other injured soldiers had already been treated and sent away.  
It felt like an eternity before the surgery room door opened. Han and Luke sprang up in the same instant. "Now can I go in?" he demanded.  
"The princess wishes to speak to General Calrissian," the droid stated.  
"Me?" Lando exclaimed from behind Han. He stood up and entered the surgery room. Despite his worry, Han frowned in puzzlement. _Why Lando? I guess Leia must have her reasons…_

Lando cautiously approached the recovery bed. The princess lay there quietly, as beautiful as she had ever been. "Hi, Lando," she said quietly.  
"Hi," he replied, unsure of whether his signature smile would be appropriate here.  
"Is Han okay?"  
"He's fine… he's worried about you."  
Leia's breath caught in her throat. "I want you to make sure he looks after himself," she said hoarsely. "Don't let him get into trouble."  
Lando met her gaze. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on him."  
"Thankyou." She smiled. "And no more smuggling for either of you."  
Lando grinned half-heartedly. "No more smuggling." He tried to think of something else to say, but nothing seemed right. Han would be shattered if Leia didn't make it through. _You're turning soft, Calrissian_, he told himself. Lando had never really been able to define his relationship with Leia. They weren't exactly friends – more like acquaintances. "Uh, Leia?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm sorry for what happened on Bespin. I didn't know what I was getting into. I'm sorry."  
She reached out and brushed his arm with her fingers. "You've done more than enough to make up for it, Calrissian," she said. "No apologies needed."  
"Could you ask Chewie to come in?" she asked suddenly, after a moment of awkward silence.  
"Uh, sure." He squeezed her hand. "Goodbye."

When Chewie came in, Leia had propped herself up on the pillows with what strength she had. "Chewie," she said affectionately.  
Chewbacca growled softly. _Little princess. Are you alright? _He was glad he had taught her basic Shyriiwook – without that he could not communicate with her.  
"I – I don't know. It hurts a lot."  
_You are a very brave woman. You will be remembered.  
_Leia's smile faded. "So…you know?"  
_Yes, I know_. Grief for Han flooded through him. He knew the two were perfect for each other and without Leia, Han would not be the same. _I would feel the same about Malla_, he thought.  
As if guessing his thoughts, Leia spoke again. "I can't bear to leave him." Her voice cracked. "I love him."  
_He loves you too and he always will. He would give his life for you.  
_Leia's eyes were glistening with tears. Chewie gathered her in his strong arms and held her in a gentle embrace. "You are a good friend, Chewie," she murmured against his thick fur. "I don't what I'd do without you."

When Luke walked quietly into the surgery room, the princess was laying very still, her dark hair hanging limply around her pale face. Luke knelt beside the bed. "Leia?"  
Her eyes flickered open. "Luke. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Leia, we won. We destroyed the Death Star." He paused. "Vader – our father – before he died, he told me to say that he loves you." He looked away, the wealth of emotions in his breast threatening to burst forth.  
Leia nodded. "I understand." She began to weep softly. "Luke, I'm dying. Don't tell me I'm not."  
Luke stroked her forehead. There was nothing else he could do. He met her gaze as she continued. "I wanted to build the New Republic. I wanted to see the galaxy flourish without fear and cruelty. I…" She choked back a sob. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Han. Luke, I'm not ready to die."  
Luke grasped her sweaty hand. "Leia, we'll build the Republic for you. Everything's going to be alright."  
"I know, I know." She wiped away a tear running down her cheek. "Luke?"  
Yes?"  
I'm glad you're my brother."  
Luke's heart swelled with affection. "I love you, Leia. Always remember that."  
"You'll have to remember for me, brother."  
"No! You'll always be alive to me. The Force will keep your spirit alive." He had to believe that he would see her again.  
"I love you." Leia gripped his hand with surprising strength. He leaned over and kissed her forehead for the last time, and slowly turned away.

Han rushed to Leia's bedside. _She can't die. Don't let her die._ "Leia. Leia?" A wave of relief swept over him as she answered. "Oh Han, it's alright."  
"You're going to be okay, sweetheart."  
Her fingers brushed his unshaved chin. "I think this is goodbye, Han."  
His hazel eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Leia, I love you."  
"I know, Han. And if you love me, you won't mourn for me too long." She smiled faintly. "I want my nerfherder to be happy."  
His tears began to flow as Leia continued. "I've loved you ever since you kissed me for the first time. You changed my life." She hesitated. "You'll be a good father, Han."  
"Leia, I…"  
"No, Han!" Her grip on his arm was almost fierce. "I want you to have a family. Don't let me take away from that. Oh, I love you. Don't forget that. I think…maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe I've done what I was made to do – to play a part in defeating the Empire. I…" She gasped. "But I'm not ready to – don't cry, Han!"  
He slid an arm around her shoulder and kissed her passionately. She wrapped both arms around him. Han heard her whisper faintly, "I love you," and then her head fell back against the pillow, and Han Solo wept freely.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Han Solo tightened the last bolt and stood up, wiping his greasy hands on his pants. "Well, it looks like the Falcon's up and running again," he remarked to Chewie, who was watching from the top of the ramp.  
_I hope so. I'd hate being stuck in the Outer Rim again.  
_Han grinned and strode up the ramp. It had been two year since the Battle of Endor and Leia's death. The New Republic had been successfully built and for the first time since Han could remember, the galaxy was at peace. Not a day passed when he didn't remember Leia's sacrifice. He couldn't forget her but she had wanted him to be happy, so that was how he tried to be. His heart had been broken and in many respects it still was. He missed her smile, her dark eyes, her defiant glare whenever he teased her. Walking into the captain's cabin, he found himself pulling out the datapad Leia had used on the journey to Bespin. A document flashed up onto the dusty screen as he switched it on and after a few moments he realized it was a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Han,_

_I just found my old datapad and decided that if I was going to write you a letter I should write it here. Right now we are on our way to Endor, and I feel like this is going to be my last battle. I don't why. We have just one shot at the Emperor himself and I don't want to miss a chance like this. But I'm glad you're with me. I've never regretted coming after my nerfherder on Tattooine. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. If I don't make it back to base for whatever reason, I want you to know that I love you more than life. I want to keep on living, to see a new galaxy and to be a part of it. I'm not ready to die, but if I do then so be it. If you're alright, then that's enough for me. Enjoy the good things in life even if I can't share them with you. _

_All my love,_

_Leia Organa_

_P.S. I hope you didn't keep that gold bikini of mine! _

Han smiled, a sense of peace coming over him. He loved Leia more than anything else in the world, and that meant moving on. She was still with him, holding his heart forever.


	3. Epilogue

**Some of you requested an epilogue...so here it is. Enjoy!**

Luke Skywalker watched Han Solo stride down the ramp and out of the Falcon. He was glad to see Han keeping himself busy. The former smuggler had borne Leia's death well, but Luke could still sense sharp grief behind the familiar lopsided grin. They had often sat together in silence in the months that followed the victory on Endor, each of them feeling that they had lost more than they could ever regain. He, Lando, Han and Chewie had taken up residence on Coruscant and the New Republic had been built, just as he had promised Leia. In just a few years, Luke had already begun training Force-strong human children, as well as young Zabrak and Togruta Padawans.  
A shimmer of pale light caught his eye as Han walked across the transport bay and towards him. A faint silhouette became visible, a small human form walking alongside the captain, holding his hand. As Luke reached out with his Force-sense, he felt the unmistakable presence of his sister. In the same moment the silhouette began to take on new dimensions and strengthen in colour. It was Leia. Had she come to visit Han? Could Han even see her? The captain didn't seem to notice the presence alongside him, but Leia's face held an expression of peace, as if she was relieved to know Han was doing okay.  
Han waved to Luke. "Hey, kid! D'you want to get something to eat with me?"  
"Sure. Just hang on a minute – there's something I need to do first." Luke ran after Leia who had already begun to fade. "Leia!" he said breathlessly. "It's me, Luke."  
His sister turned to face him. He could just make out the long Jedi robes she wore. She had never looked more beautiful. "Luke," she said softly, holding out her hand. Luke grasped it and was surprised to find that it was warm and solid. "How have you been?"  
Luke looked around the deserted transport bay. Han had disappeared, probably to the mess room. He turned back to Leia. "I'm doing fine, Leia. But I miss you. We all do."  
"I know."  
He could see sadness brimming in her eyes. She had been so young with so much to offer to the galaxy. He fought to hold down his rising emotions. "Have you seen Ben Kenobi? What about Fath-Anakin?"  
"Father," she corrected him quietly. "Yes, I've seen him. I forgive him, Luke. I know what happened on the Death Star and I forgive him, because I know that he did have good in him. He still does."  
Luke smiled. "That's wonderful. I wish I'd known him for longer."  
"So do I." She took a step forward. "Look after yourself, brother." Luke drew her into a gentle embrace and whispered, "I will." Her body was warm and strong against his chest despite her shadowy form. At last she pulled away. "I have to go now."  
Luke could hardly bear to let her go again. "I love you."  
She smiled, a genuine smile full of peace yet mingled with dull sorrow. "Goodbye. Tell Han I will always love him." She turned and began to walk away.  
As Luke watched, another form came into view. It was Anakin Skywalker, young and strong as Luke had always imagined his father. Anakin fell in step beside his daughter and placed his arm around her shoulders. Together, they slowly faded away.  
Luke jumped at the sound of Han's voice behind him. "Hey, you coming?"  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"What were you doing, anyway?"  
Luke grinned. "Just visiting an old friend."


End file.
